


My auntie Kayleigh.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Through a child's eyes.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My auntie Kayleigh.

"........and then I went and stayed the night at my two mums, they took me home to dad's and he took me to the park. The end. "

" Thank you Bernice, that was a wonderful story "

" Thank you Missus Jennings"

" You can go back to your seat now, right who else wrote a story about what they did on a day out with family ?"

There was a sea of hands.

" Right then Sophie Redmond, you come out here and tell the class what you did, don't be shy and speak up "

"I had a great day out on Saturday, my Uncle John and Auntie Kayleigh took me to the Christmas market, we had a lot of fun, it was even better because my little brother Ben swore at dad and was grounded so he wasn't to go. Auntie Kayleigh asked dad to let him go, but dad said that he had to learn respect. Auntie Kayleigh was singing in the car, she made uncle John sing too, she is better than him, she called him boring when he refused to join in at first, I don't think uncle John is boring he is nice. Uncle John wouldn't go on the rides, auntie Kayleigh did, and we laughed and giggled when we were on them, we went on some twice, she got uncle John to hold her handbag when we went on, she's so much fun. I think she loves my uncle John because I saw her kiss him a lot, she thought I didn't see though, I know my uncle John loves her because dad told Nana that he did when she came for dinner. We bought reindeer horns me and auntie Kayleigh, uncle John got a santa hat, he looked funny though, when he wasn't looking, auntie Kayleigh bought red noses for me and her, uncle John didn't notice when we put them on, but he laughed really loud when me and her turned around, auntie Kayleigh makes uncle John happy, I like to see him smile, he always smiles at auntie Kayleigh. We had a burger, auntie Kayleigh had the full works she called it, a mighty venison burger with all the trimmings, when uncle John told her what venison was she swapped him his hot dog, but she ate all her chips and all his, she slurped her cola just to annoy him but pretended it was an accident, but she winked at me so I think she was joking with him. When we went to the toilet she let me put on some of her cherry lip gloss, but I had to promise to take it off before I got home, uncle John didn't like it but auntie Kayleigh told him it would be our secret. Auntie Kayleigh works in a superstore with uncle John but she is a hairdresser and make up lady, that's what she is trained to be, she has lovely red hair, but she got a little cross when I called it ginger. But it does look ginger, but she still says it's red. Auntie Kayleigh tickles uncle John when he says no to her ,and she keeps doing it until he changes his mind, he calls her a mentalist, but he smiles when he says it. Kayleigh is uncle John's girlfriend, his last one wasn't any fun at all, when we went to a restaurant she told me all about table manners and different forks and stuff, and how to be a young lady, auntie Kayleigh called that type of thing posh faffing about, she says I should enjoy being a child and worry about being a lady later on, she says life is for squeezing. When uncle John went to the car to put a present in the boot, auntie Kayleigh met some old school friends, they thought she was my mum, she said that I was her lovely niece, that made me feel good. It got cold later and uncle John bought us all furry hats, I got one like auntie Kayleigh, she said the one uncle John got made him look like a Kremlin guard, I don't know what a Kremlin guard is , but uncle John did, he called her a cheeky b word, and she made him apologise to me for swearing, then she laughed, and shook her head.

Then me and Auntie Kayleigh stood in the queue to go zorbing in a little lake thing, we waited ages then auntie Kayleigh argued with the zorb ladies when they said it was only for kids, auntie Kayleigh is tiny and she told the lady some of the kids were bigger than her. The lady let her in. She had to sit on a blanket on the way home, because hers leaked and when she fell her jeans and pants got soaked. I asked auntie Kayleigh if she was going to marry uncle John, she said that's up to him, but he looked at her and smiled. I hope she does marry him, I love my auntie Kayleigh "

" Thank you Sophie that was a wonderful story"

" Thank you Miss Jennings "

" You can go back to your seat now, right who else wrote a story about what they did on a day out with family?"


End file.
